A Woman's Intuition Part One
by toggledog
Summary: During a girl's night in, Prentiss, Garcia and JJ discuss the one thing Morgan refuses to admit, and devise a plan Morgan/Reid slash


Title: A Woman's Intuition Part One

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Rating: PG13

Summary: During a girl's night in, Prentiss, Garcia and JJ discuss the one thing Morgan refuses to admit, and devise a plan

Author's Notes: Am in the mood for writing something rather light and silly. Enjoy!

Emily took the alcohol drenched celery stick out of the cup and took a bite, her taste buds relishing in the tangy wickedness.

"I must say, Penelope. That is a mighty fine bloody mary. A mighty fine one indeed."

The blonde seated across from her took a rather large swig of her own before replying.

"No problem at all, Em. No problem at all."

The distinct beep of a text message being received turned their attention to the third occupant of the small but economically furnished lounge room. JJ reached into the bag by her feet and pulled out her mobile, glancing at it briefly.

"It's Will. Just texting to ask if everything's ok."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Penelope said. Emily affixed a grin to her face, pushing down subtle, yet familiar anguished yearning.

"He was the one who insisted that I go out tonight. That it would be good for me to be with the girls. He'd look after Henry." JJ texted as she talked.

"Kevin was the opposite. He was determined to stay. I had to literally push him out of the house. That man has no concept of the term _girls night in_." Penelope said.

"Where did he go?" Emily was genuinely curious.

"A brothel." Penelope said with such a straight face that all three of burst out laughing.

"What about you, Em? Any new man in your life?" JJ didn't look up from her mobile.

"Only if you count my cat." This time it was harder to keep the edge out of her deliberately cheery tone.

"Don't worry, hon. You'll find one. Then you'll wish you hadn't." Penelope reached over and patted the top of her hand.

"Well, I know _that_ feeling." Emily's thoughts went to more than one ex.

JJ closed her mobile and put it back in her bag, reaching for her drink and taking a sip.

"Let's face it. It's hard to maintain a long term relationship when you're a part of the BAU." Emily said. Hotch clearly came to mind. "You guys are lucky to have found such remarkable men."

"Well Kevin does have the occasional flatulence problem." Garcia said, causing JJ to start giggling.

"I guess I could try within the team." Emily said, her tone clearly bemused. "Workaholic Hotch, womanizer Rossi, oh as well as Morgan-"

"Hey, don't you have a go at my hot stud muffin!" Penelope cut in.

"We all know who Derek Morgan's got his eye on." JJ said.

"Did you notice the other day? When Reid came late into the briefing room and Morgan asked him if it because of a man? This is now the fourth time he's asked the same question." Prentiss said.

"I know why he's sometimes late." Penelope said quietly. "I don't think I'm the only one who goes to support meetings."

"The addiction." JJ was equally solemn. "But why doesn't Morgan see it?"

"Because he's determined that Reid's having some hot homosexual affair." Emily supplied.

"To me, the clincher was the other day, when he accused Spencer of shamelessly flirting with the main detective on the case! I saw the look on Spencer's face. He was utterly confused!" JJ took another sip of her drink.

"Hotch was not impressed. I was too busy noticing the look on _his_ face." Emily couldn't help but laugh a little.

"My poor beautiful man. Why doesn't he just accept he wants some pretty boy genius action-?" Penelope began.

"And spare us all the pain of his anguish?" JJ concluded.

"No, my gorgeous one will never admit to being attracted to Spencer Reid." Penelope said.

"Why not? Spencer is actually quite cute. He's smart. He's-" JJ began.

"He's a man, for one." Emily thought she was pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, Derek's bisexual." Garcia said. She stood up, ignoring the rather shocked looks on the other two faces. "Who wants a refill?"

"Wow, wouldn't have guessed that one." Emily had to force this new revelation about Morgan to mesh with what she already knew about the man.

"He just prefers women. No, he wouldn't admit to being attracted to Reid because…" An odd, almost pitying look overcame the genial features. "Because he would see it as beneath him."

"What the hell does that mean? There is nothing wrong with Spence!" As Emily suspected, JJ rushed to her friend's defense.

"I know, hon. I know but this is Derek Morgan we're talking about here!"

"In fact, I know quite a few men and women who would easily go for Spencer. He just doesn't see it and they're too intimidated to approach him."

"Really? That interesting." Emily couldn't help but smile a little.

"One of the advantages of being an ex media liaison person is that you get to know a lot of people. I know two men in the FBI who have said they are interested but they find Spence's genius intimidating."

"What kind of conversations are you having with these people?" Emily's smile widened.

Penelope frowned, twirling the cup in her hand.

"Maybe if Derek was given a push… if there was a rival for his affections…"

"Hm… reverse psychology… we don't even need to talk about how Reid reacts every time a woman even looks at Derek." Emily took another sip of her drink. It felt good burning down her throat. Penelope had wonderfully overdone it with the spices.

"Are we thinking plan?" JJ grinned.

"Yes indeed we are, my two mischief makers. Yes indeed, we are." Penelope returned the grin.

Tbc…


End file.
